El entrenamiento de Kohaku
by NuezYDulce
Summary: Kohaku por fin decide declararse a Rin, pero ella le ha pedido que antes de que ella le pueda dar el "sí", él debe pedir permiso a Sesshomaru. Este fic participa en el reto "Elementos" del foro "La aldea Sengoku".


**El entrenamiento de Kohaku.**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados.

**Este fic participa en la actividad "Elementos" del foro: La aldea Sengoku. Y quiero pedir una disculpa a las moderadoras del mismo por mi enorme tardanza. Mi dificultad fue Rocas.**

**_Recuerdos en cursiva._**

**Único capítulo: Entrenamiento.**

El atardecer caía lentamente sobre la armoniosa aldea; hora en que normalmente los demonios comienzan a ser más activos, en espera de algún desdichado que bajara la guardia o anduviera perdido. ¡Ahí! Una presa, un ogro divisó entre la espesura del bosque a un joven, de unos diecinueve años, alto, castaño, no era un flacucho, pero tampoco era fornido; el ogro llevaba sin comer un par de días, el dolor de su estómago comenzaba a cabrearlo enserio, esta era su oportunidad, después de esto quién sabe hasta cuándo podría probar bocado.

El joven sintió una presencia, nada de qué preocuparse realmente, un demonio de bajo nivel, como buen exterminador experto que era no tendría el mínimo de problemas en acabar con varios demonios de esos, realmente lo que le preocupaba era otro demonio, un daiyôkai poderoso, de cabello largo y platinado. Odiaba el día en que comenzó a crecer y a dejar de ser un niño, odiaba que el cariño amistoso e infantil que sentía por Rin, se hubiera convertido en algo más grande y que cada día se intensificara más.

El ogro saltó, listo para atacar, pero antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, una oz lo había atravesado, — Mal-maldito— Musitó para después desplomarse en un charco de su propia sangre, su final había sido rápido. Kohaku continuó su camino, lo hacía sentir tranquilo el haberse librado de ese adefesio, no por él, sino porque en esa zona Rin solía ir a recoger plantas medicinales, ella se había vuelto una excelente curandera e incluso los demonios la buscaban para curar sus heridas, ella siempre los atendía con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad y unos ojos llenos de pureza, tan característicos de ella — Debería de dejar de atender demonios, es muy joven ¿Acaso no teme que la ataquen? — Negó con la cabeza, bien sabía que ella no tenía miedo, seguía estando bajo la protección de Sesshomaru, él era como su padre, y Jaken aunque no lo admitiera, era como un tío gruñón que siempre sede ante las peticiones de la sobrina preferida.

Tan metido iba en sus reproches mentales que no notó que ya había llegado a la aldea, y que los ojos chocolate de un par de gemelas le miraban y se dirigían risitas traviesas entre ellas — ¡Tío Kohaku! ¡Tío Kohaku! ¿Podrías dejar de pensar en Rin-san un momento y prestarnos atención?

— ¡Kaname! ¡Kagome! N-no digan tonterías, iba pensando en que ha habido muchos ataques de, de… ¡Ogros! Sí, ogros, últimamente y que debo subir la cuota por mis servicios — Bien, ser atrapado por tus sobrinas era realmente algo exasperante, y que lo miraran con esa expresión de inocencia sólo lograba que su sonrojo se intensificara. Soltó un suspiró, y dejó caer los brazos, resignado — ¿Y Miroku? — Quizá si cambiaba el tema ellas estarían más tranquilas.

— ¿Miroku padre? — Dijo Kaname, tocándose levemente la barbilla.

— ¿O Miroku hijo? — Completó Kagome recargándose levemente en el hombro de su hermana.

— Ambos. — No es que realmente le interesara el paradero de su cuñado, pero eso las entretendría un poco más y además era bueno saber qué pasaba con la familia.

— Papá está en otra aldea haciendo sus chantajes — Kagome recibió un ligero codazo de parte de su hermana —. ¡Ay! Digo, ayudando a las personas en otra aldea, pero volverá pasado mañana.

— Y nuestro hermanito está con mamá, deberías ir a verla, últimamente pregunta mucho por ti, está molesta de que vengas tan seguido a la aldea y no pases a verla. — Kaname hizo un ademán de regañó con su dedo índice, que enseguida fue imitado por su gemela.

— ¿Ya no nos quieres tío? Prometemos portarnos mejor, ya no te haremos travesuras, pero ven a vernos más seguido, por favor — Las niñas hablaron al unisono y sus ojos revelaban sinceridad.

Kohaku se sintió mal por un momento, no podía andar descuidando a su familia así cómo así, tal vez él ya quisiera comenzar su propia familia, pero eso no le daba derecho de hacer a un lado la que ya tenía. Un momento "¿comenzar su propia familia?" Pasó saliva, sí, aunque se le hiciera difícil aceptarlo esas eran sus intenciones, por eso es que no había ido a verlos, estaba pensando en la última plática que tuvo con Rin y no se armaba de valor para enfrentar la realidad y dar el siguiente paso.

_— Rin, quiero que seas mi novia. — Había reunido todo el coraje que pudo para poder hacer esa declaración, sentía el calor gobernar sus orejas y de alguna forma había apretado con tanta fuerza las flores que iba a regalar, que las había trozado._

_La castaña era hermosa, sus ojos estaban llenos de bondad, y el miedo que alguna vez tuvo en ellos ya se había ido, el tiempo no había pasado en vano, su cuerpo ahora tenía sutiles, pero bellas curvas, y sus mejillas ahora estaban teñidas de un ligero sonrojo. Sonrió, claro que quería estar con él, pero no podía sólo decir que sí, las cosas se debían de hacer de la manera correcta, y ella no podía saltarse así como así la autoridad de su amo, el hombre que ella consideraba como un padre. —__ Kohaku, me gustaría decirte que sí, tú también me gustas mucho, pero, ¿podrías por favor pedirle permiso al amo Sesshomaru? Quiero que tengamos su autorización._

_El chico pasó de rojo a blanco, su alma quería salir por su boca, huir, y no volver jamás. —__ ¿Per-permiso? — Rin asintió enérgica, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro; era imposible negarle algo a esa mujer. Kohaku suspiró y fingiendo una sonrisa –que realmente parecía una mueca de pánico-, tomó la mano de la chica que amaba y la besó con dulzura._

_— Si es lo que quieres, es lo que haré. — Rin dio un saltito y besó la mejilla de su "futuro novio", dio la vuelta y corrió alegremente hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede._

_— Entonces te esperaré aquí, cuando tengamos su permiso te podré decir que sí — Y al fin, entró en la cabaña._

_Él, al fin pudo borrar la sonrisa, irse muy lejos y morir a manos de cualquier otro demonio no sonaba tan mal._

— Les prometo ir a visitarlas en cuanto arregle un asunto, díganle a su madre que me espere muy pronto.

— ¡Sí! — Y salieron corriendo hacia su casa, tomadas de la mano y dando saltos. Se parecían tanto a su madre, a Sango.

Salió de su ensoñación, pensando en viejos tiempos recordó que su hermana le dijo que para enfrentarse a cualquier problema había que entrenarse para volverse fuerte, entonces se le ocurrió la idea de hacer un simulacro. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Volvió sobre sus pasos, la noche seguía cayendo así que lo mejor sería esperar al día siguiente, pero ya que estaba acostumbrado a dormir a la intemperie, el buscar el lugar para su ensayo y dormir ahí no era mala idea.

Unos rayos de luz se filtraron por la oscuridad, dando de lleno a sus ojos, hizo muecas de molestia pero al final terminó cediendo y se levantó. Había usado una pequeña cueva de refugio; salió y durante unos segundos disfrutó de la vista, un hermoso claro adornado por pequeños capullos de flores y hierba poco alta.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Con qué se supone que ensaye? — Volteó a todas direcciones y no encontró nada que le pudiera ayudar. Se rascó la cabeza y revolvió un poco su cabello. — Es imposible hablar con él, es como una montaña cubierta de hielo, es como… ¡Como una **roca**! — Corrió hacia la cueva y tomó entre sus manos una roca que apenas y podía llevar, la cargó con dificultad y la colocó sobre un tronco viejo. — Con esto bastará. — Se estiró, tronó sus nudillos y se aclaró la garganta.

— Sesshomaru, digo, señor Sesshomaru — lo mejor para la situación sería hablarle con más respeto, aunque si no lo llamaba así de manera normal, ¿estaría bien hacerlo ahora? —, me gustaría hablar con usted, ¿podría? No, dudar está mal, quizá debo ser más directo — ¿y si lo tomaba como ofensa? Pero si daba rodeos sólo lograría que el sospechara más y terminara con su vida en un segundo por ser tan cobarde — Quisiera que Rin fuera mi novia, y con el tiempo, si usted y ella quieren, casarme con usted, ¡Joder! — las malas palabras las había aprendido de Inuyasha — Con Rin, ser novio de Rin y con el tiempo casarme con ella. — Estaba seguro de que iba a estallar, esa roca hacía buena imitación de Sesshomaru, sólo estaba quieta, en silencio, tan inmutable, eso es lo que hacía al demonio tan peligroso, no se sabía en qué instante se movería y lo mataría. — ¡Yo la amo! Y prometo siempre respetarla, prometo no llenarla de hijos como el pervertido de mi cuñado a mi hermana, ella siempre estará protegida, he entrenado mucho y soy muy fuerte, nunca le faltará la comida y usted y el sapo, dijo, Jaken serán siempre bienvenidos. Yo... Yo la amo. — Hablaba rápido, y el sudor comenzaba a hacerle más incómoda la proeza, si esto continuaba así estaba seguro de que le daría un ataque de nervios y moriría.

En silencio, en la espesura del bosque, unos ojos dorados lo observaban; en la mañana había ido a ver a su protegida, y ella le había dicho todo sobre Kohaku y su petición, Jaken había pataleado y dicho mil maldiciones, después de unos minutos se soltó a llorar alegando que Rin era muy pequeña, que era imposible que ya estuviera pensando en esas cosas, su amo lo ignoró y salió a caminar al bosque, la noticia no le había caído muy bien, pero la sonrisa y el brillo en la mirada de Rin le dijeron que era lo que ella realmente deseaba. No había planeado toparse con aquella "escena", y mira que compararlo con una simple roca era una ofensa, pero debía darle puntos al chico por estar intentando algo así. Dio la vuelta y comenzó el camino de regreso a la aldea humana, había decidido darles permiso, pero Kohaku tendría que sufrir un poco antes, así que lo dejó continuar con su monólogo, después de todo, ya había escuchado lo que quería escuchar. El viento jugueteó con sus largos mechones plateados, en definitiva, les diría que sí, pero si una sola lágrima salía de los ojos de Rin, se encargaría de darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa al humano.

**FIN.**

Lo siento, no pude evitar poner la escena de viento, deben darme crédito por hacer una mención tan pequeña de Kagura XD. Espero les guste, recuerden que los comentarios enriquecen y hacen felices a los autores.

Los invito a pasarse por el foro la aldea Sengoku, tienen actividades muy divertidas.


End file.
